


【APH/金钱组】予暗

by Kozato (watt9an)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:23:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watt9an/pseuds/Kozato
Summary: ——金钱组，黑道paro，攻受为米耀——教父米x卧底耀，@淮南子的梗，他说其他随便我（这个选择很危险哦——预警：施暴注意，见血注意





	1. Chapter 1

正文：

“抱歉了，王耀，你的利用价值到此为止了。”  
“唔...唔..”  
王耀勉强睖睁着还没有被血污浸染的左眼，被胶带封上的嘴巴无法出声，只有模糊的鼻音和因愤怒而瞪大的瞳孔向面前的人诉说着不屈。手脚也都被牢牢地捆绑在木椅上无法施展，不然他一定要把这个出尔反尔的小人按在地上摩擦。  
那人背着光阴恻恻地笑了，用枪口挑起王耀的下巴，从右脸滑落的血液蹭在了黑色外壳上，反射出污浊而又危险的猩红色。  
王耀脖子一撇意图避开，四肢没有放弃挣扎，得到的却是站在他身后的另一位壮汉迎面又是一拳：“老实点！”  
“呜！”或许在这种时候王耀不该如此强硬，周围至少站着七、八个人，正是这群家伙对王耀一阵拳打脚踢，最后把他绑在了椅子上。  
“呵呵，别挣扎了。”持枪的男人看上去是这群人的头头，他挥手阻止了继续殴打：“琼斯先生已经知道了一切，他马上就会赶回来。”令人王耀感到恶心的笑容越来越近，凑到他满是鲜血的脸前：“你说他会怎么对待你呢？你这个...叛徒。”  
王耀的脸上第一次出现了惊恐的神色，他愤恨地对上那副狡猾的嘴脸——别看这个人那么可恨而且对王耀下手如此之狠，但其实他们是旧识，甚至在今天之前，王耀都视他为最亲的知心人。  
事实证明，心理上的打击更甚物理，他突然感觉到头晕目眩，是瞪得太用力了吗？还是已经快要失血性休克了？王耀从来都不认为自己是个软弱的人，会被一击就倒，不然也不会在父母失踪之后独自一人打入敌人内部当卧底，想要找出真相。  
而眼前这位，正是父母的朋友，被王耀称为乔恩斯叔叔的人。一直都在默默帮助他，私底下给出情报，并且成功地帮助他接近了在里世界被称作“教父”的琼斯先生。因此王耀对他非常感激，就算没到言听计从的地步，在获得了琼斯先生的信任之后私底下借用教父的名义给乔恩斯带来了不小的利益。  
可是...可是为什么...会变成现在这个样子？他王耀有做过任何对不起乔恩斯的事情吗？乔恩斯难道不是真心想要帮他找父母的吗？  
“那位先生好像很信任你啊，所以当我告诉他你的身份的时候...哈哈哈哈哈！他可是亲自下令要把你抓回来。”乔恩斯晃着手枪，也不怕意外走火，他笑得不怀好意：“说真的，你是怎么做到的？那可是最难接近的人物，我还以为你不出几天就会暴露，然后横尸街头。”  
我怎么..知道...王耀有些昏沉地垂下头，撕裂般的疼痛不断涌动，但依然不难回忆起自己是怎么一步一步接近教父——那个私底下非要让他喊“阿尔”的大男孩，根本没有外界传说得那么可怕。  
一开始，他战战兢兢地待在这位头号危险人物身边，卧底生涯走错一步就是万劫不复。但是后来渐渐地发现自己被这个年纪比他还小的年轻人视为了...朋友？嗯，应该是朋友吧...不然还能是什么呢？  
也正是因为如此，没混多久，王耀的待遇好到令教父手底下的很多人都心生嫉妒和猜疑。先不说权力的部分，光是在金钱上的给予足够他供给三个弟妹的日常开销和教育。本来父母突然失踪对于这家只有长兄有工作能力的兄妹四人来说是一件天塌般的大灾难，结果王耀一人就能负担了。  
...为什么..为什么呢？为什么那个人要对他那么好呢？是真的完全没有看出来王耀的目的吗？那想必..现在一定很失望吧...  
王耀的头越垂越低，好似失去了全部力气，半晌没了声音，却被乔恩斯指示人一桶冷水灌了上去：“唔...”  
呻吟听上去没有了起初那般高昂：“喂，可别死了，琼斯先生说了要活的。”乔恩斯的巴掌不轻不重地拍打着他的脸，冰冷的水滴贴着黑发勾勒出精致的面颊：“啧啧，还真别说，我这小侄子长得还真不错。”他接下来话里的意思带着淫猥和轻佻：“该不会是靠爬上教父的床才混得这么好吧？哈哈哈哈～”  
其他男人们也跟着笑，这些下流胚的耳朵里最爱听这种毫无道理的性暗示：“是啊，我刚才追他的时候，背后猛地一看还以为是个女人呢！”一个汉子这么说道：“留那么长的头发，是方便后入的时候抓住吗？”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
“很有道理嘛！”  
“男人操起来不知道什么感觉？”  
“我也没试过，老大，听说你经常玩儿啊。”  
乔恩斯舔了舔嘴唇，在起哄声中，他有了一个疯狂而邪恶的想法：反正王耀落到那位先生手里也活不了多久，说不定折磨得更狠，那不如先让弟兄们快活一下？只要别搞死就行。  
这个念头在他的脑海里闪过只需要一秒，但施加在王耀身上的却将会是长达数小时的噩梦。

阿尔弗雷德望着车窗外快速飞驰的夜景，但其实没有一草一木能真正映入他的眼帘。  
手里下意识地摩挲着大拇指上硕大的宝石，这是琼斯家祖祖辈辈流传下来，象征核心权力的戒指。业内无人不知无人不晓，只需亮出此物便可在里世界畅通无阻。  
指尖轻轻划过戒托上的琼斯家纹，黑钻在被夜色笼罩的车厢里闪耀出静默的光晕，反射出一张年轻而又阴沉的脸。  
没错，阴沉。他这个年纪在许多为人父母的长辈看来还是个孩子，能有什么遭遇会让他露出这样可怕的神色呢？然而就是这个同龄人还未从学院里走出来的青春年华，阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯，已是继承了大权的一方霸主。  
可即便如此，他到底是个拥有七情六欲的人类，何况年纪还那么小就坐上了这个位置，压力是不言而喻的。父亲说过，他绝对不能在人前流露出一星半点的力不从心，一旦被别有用心的人察觉到，很快就会被黑暗吞噬。  
他不敢，也不能与人交心，那些围绕在身边的声色犬马之人哪一个都有可能在下一个转身之后亮出锋利的匕首刺向他的喉咙。时间一长希望有人来帮助其排解的愿望越来越盛，这个时候，王耀出现了。  
阿尔弗雷德不是不知道王耀别有目的地接近自己，但那又怎样？他身边的所有人都是如此，不是看中他的权就是要他的钱，相比之下王耀算是清醒脱俗的那一类人了，从来都没有提过具体的要求。  
何况......他像是想到了什么，突然露出了一个微笑，被副驾驶的保镖透过后视镜看在眼里忍不住打了一个寒颤，心想：不愧是喜怒无常的教父先生，刚才还阴着脸，又突然笑成这样，嘶...这意味着怕是又有人要倒霉了。  
事实上，阿尔弗雷德是想到了他与王耀初遇的场景。那个黑发的东方人站在乔恩斯身边，在一群人种优势下显得格外瘦小些，长相也并不是多么引人注意，但阿尔弗雷德在走进房间的时候就是这么奇妙的第一眼就望见了他。  
母亲说过，世界上有种缘分叫作眼缘，也就是：初见便觉得怎么看都顺眼，说白了就是爱情中常说的“一见钟情”；可父亲也说过，看人绝对不能只看表面，一定要看透本质，方能掌握人心。  
起初他觉得母亲是对的，王耀身上的每一点都让他觉得可意，善解人意能文能武；带在身边还偶尔让他冒充个男宠，陪同进入一些保镖不方便进的场合；智商、情商也都很高，无论何种突发事件都能与他配合得当。  
但当他以一句冷冷的“把王耀抓回来，要活的”挂断了乔恩斯的电话之后，他又觉得父亲说的没错，是他太过信任一个人了吗？这种被背叛的滋味，就是他无论如何都避不开的一课吗？  
车辆开进总部大门后缓慢减速直到停稳，阿尔弗雷德还没有收回神思车门就已经被人拉开了：“欢迎回来。”  
良久都没有听到回音，也没有人下车，所有人就这样一动都不敢动，深怕细微的差错触怒了这位先生。  
这十几秒对于他们来说简直就是煎熬，仿佛过了一个春秋才从车里踏出了一只锃亮的皮鞋，紧接着就是那张英俊但面无表情的脸。

“妈的，都到这时候了还那么横！”  
话音未落，王耀的肚子上又挨了一拳，他咬着牙不让自己晕过去。好在捆绑的状态下要撕开他的衣服很费力，他们又不敢把绳子解开，王耀可是很能打的，今天是动用了人海战术，追了八条街才围堵成功。  
他知道自己一旦松懈，等待他的将会是什么，这群精虫上脑的浑球已经拿出了刀具，没轻没重地划开了重要部位的衣料，连同要把他整个人都撕裂成一块一块，被野兽们分食。  
“唔！”刀锋划过胸膛，一道血痕染红了碎裂开来的衬衫，但这不能改变王耀忿忿的眼神，誓要千百倍地奉还回去，总有一天戳穿他们的心脏。  
乔恩斯觉得这让他很没面子，都是被玩过的人了还不让他们爽爽，装什么清纯：“王耀，别挣扎了。”他转念一想，知道该怎么冲破王耀最后的心理防线了：“你该不会还妄想着有人会来救你吧？”  
鞋底恶意地踩上王耀的胯部，满意地听到他痛哼出声：“谁会来救你？那位先生吗？”乔恩斯的笑容让王耀毛骨悚然，他一字一顿地说道：“那位...把你的父母杀掉的先生吗？”  
“！”  
话音入耳的那一刻，王耀连悲鸣都忘了发出，是愤怒、是伤痛，是心脏快要爆炸地难以置信，胸前浅短的刀口却让他痛到撕心裂肺，那双琥珀色的眼眸里终于如乔恩斯所愿地迸发出了深深的绝望。  
他哈哈大笑起来：“可怜的孩子，需要我再说清楚一点吗？”王耀的挣扎明显微弱下来，一旁的男人轻易地从绳索中抽离了衣裤的碎片，还有一个强行扭过王耀的头，让他几乎要哭出来的眼眸面对着自己裆部的凸起。  
王耀根本就没有空余感到羞耻，也没去注意那个男人正在拉开裤链，意图进一步猥亵。  
乔恩斯饶有兴趣地看着椅子上的人就像一只失去了动力的人偶，决定再加一把火：“没错，你父母早就死了，而下令的人就是那位阿尔弗雷德·F·琼斯。”  
“你一直都是在私底下称呼我的全名的吗？”  
年轻人的声音从背后传来，惊得乔恩斯脊背都直了，他几乎是弹起了上半身机械般转过头：“您..您好..琼斯先生...我..我刚才是...”  
实际上阿尔弗雷德根本就没有听清他在说什么，从进入地下室起到在距离他们十米外站定，他的视线一直聚焦在中间那个低垂的头颅上。倒浪费了乔恩斯一通口舌，结结巴巴地解释不清。  
“呃，琼斯先生，王耀我给您抓回来了，听候发落。”乔恩斯的话语总算再度流畅起来，他嫌弃地瞪了一眼那些个裤子拉链都没拉好的小弟，在教父面前衣冠不整太不像样了！  
男人们互相看看，忙不迭掩饰着，这位先生怎么回来地那么快啊，他们别说没吃到肉，连口汤都没喝到就得把餐具收起来了。  
“这就是我先前向您告发的叛徒，他是敌对家族派来的卧底！”反正王耀不能说话，随他信口开河：“非常抱歉！是我用人不当，居然还将他推荐给您...我愿将功补过。”

“是吗。”  
阿尔弗雷德很明显没在听他说话，只是看着椅子上的人，目不转睛。他一直都遵循着父亲的教导，不会在人前表露真实的心情，必要的时候还会用可笑的ky方式遮掩过去。然而现在，他甚至都不清楚自己的真实心情到底是什么。  
他以为自己会很生气，气到揪起王耀的领子质问，然而他却只是立在原地看着受伤的人泛起一丝悸动；他也以为自己会很失望，不愿意再多看王耀一眼，然而他的目光一直没有从衣衫褴褛的人身上移开过。  
乔恩斯却被这无意义的反问吓得心惊肉跳，暗道：难道被察觉到了什么？  
“嗯..这个...叛徒就交由您发落了。”  
“嗯。”  
看来这次教父是真的很生气啊...乔恩斯在琼斯家效力的时间也不短了，从阿尔弗雷德的父亲那一辈加入，从最底层爬到现在的位置。他是知道这个孩子小的时候还挺爱闹腾的，不过随着年龄增大并且正式继位，小伙子的性格开始慢慢地变化了，有时候真的蛮可怕的，比如现在。  
阿尔弗雷德的话变得很少，这通常说明他已经放弃了言语上的威慑，打算用实际行动比一比谁的拳头更大。  
乔恩斯觉得这次事情应该已经可以了结了，也不枉他费尽心思把王耀骗进来，帮他背了黑锅。原本在他的预想中，王耀的死期还要更早一些，可是上次的密报却不知道为什么没有生效，没想到王耀居然如此受阿尔弗雷德信任。  
那也好，就让王耀多活一段时间吧，乔恩斯那时这么想道：这期间还能借他之手获取更多的好处。直到最后捅出一个足以让琼斯家高层震动的大篓子，并且把责任推给了王耀，这下他就算现在没被封住嘴巴也是难以撇清自己的，因为他接近阿尔弗雷德的目的本来就不纯。  
乔恩斯努力藏住笑意退到了一旁，余光看到阿尔弗雷德抚摸着戒指的手动了动，紧接着数声枪响接连响起，是要把王耀当场射杀吗？那正遂了他的意，早解决早放心，万一教父还对王耀起了怜悯之心带回去审问，说不定又会让他逃过一劫。  
“啊！”  
“啊——”  
惨叫声此起彼伏，不对啊？王耀怎么叫出声的？不是...怎么一个人还能死那么多次？乔恩斯愣愣地看向中间的王耀，这不是还好好的坐在那儿吗？  
当他发现倒下的全部都是自己的手下时已经来不及了：“这..琼斯先生！”他大叫起来，却在对上那双冰冷的蓝眸的瞬间降了气势：“教父大人...这..”  
“我处置叛徒的方式，有什么问题吗？”阿尔弗雷德一步一步走近了许久没有动静的王耀，头上都是血，是晕过去了吗？想到这里他忍不住皱起眉。  
乔恩斯的心里升起了一股很不妙的感觉：“不...可叛徒是..”  
“是你。”阿尔弗雷德注意到乔恩斯背后的小动作就知道他想要拔枪了，但他不会有这个机会的：“当然是你了，不是吗？”  
又是一声枪响之后，地下室里安静了下来，横七竖八的尸体之中唯有阿尔弗雷德立于其中，他轻轻俯下身抚摸着王耀的脸庞低语：“因为你背叛了我爱的人。”

——————————

这腰肢极尽纤细，浅薄唇瓣吐出的点点喘息更是诱人深入，王耀自然是不肯承认他被撩拨得动了情的，身下硕大深入又抽出，丝毫未曾怜惜他还是初次，王耀也曾试着咬紧唇瓣抑制呻吟，换来的却是被那人顶弄得喘息更甚。  
王耀落泪的样子是极美的，那染了水汽的眼睫微微颤动，唇瓣也是咬得极紧了，只待人俯下身来吻咬他柔软唇瓣好让他松开口来；可阿尔弗雷德没这么做，他索性把王耀拉了起来，让人面对着自己，再低头啄吻王耀颈窝，惹得人不住轻颤。阿尔弗雷德便笑：“耀还真是敏感啊。”  
“滚……滚开……唔……！”这话说得毫无威慑力，在见到阿尔弗雷德之前王耀本就被折磨得快要脱力，现下，哪还提的起力气反抗。身下人顶弄的力度大了不少，王耀这颤音中也带了些啜泣，可阿尔弗雷德素来是个蛮不讲理的，他低下头吻在王耀唇上，堵住了那低低啜泣声。  
王耀头昏得厉害，被阿尔弗雷德这一吻倒是清醒了不少，他张口欲咬人，反倒被阿尔弗雷德得寸进尺地侵入，逗弄着那软舌。唇齿交缠间有银丝滑落，浅浅的呜咽愈发让暧昧升温，阿尔弗雷德松手瞬间王耀跌回了柔软大床，他低喘着想要挣脱这种感觉，却还是毫无办法。  
（以上400字by淮南）  
绷带把他从头到脚包扎得严严实实，仅露出几片完好的皮肤，正巧没有捂住那两点缀着水光的粉乳，在两片绷紧的白布之间羞答答地露了个头，看上去有股恰到好处的色情感。  
所以阿尔弗雷德早就对它们下了口，抱着还未回过神的王耀又亲又吸，磨得他无法控制张口就漏出了呻吟，好一会儿才想起推拒，可软绵绵的举动落在阿尔弗雷德眼里更像是欲拒还迎。  
何况那时为了治疗伤口早已把王耀扒得干干净净——原本他身上也已经被划得没什么衣料了，如玉般的肤色赤裸裸地暴露在外还被水浸得又湿又冷，被阿尔弗雷德一把抱进怀里，直接把人从地下室带回自己房间，倒让一路上瞧见这一幕的人摸不着头脑。  
被叫来的家庭医生更是大气不敢出，在阿尔弗雷德沉默地注视下处理好了一切。这位新教父上任没多久，又是个脾气多变的年轻人，很多人都因摸不透而诚惶诚恐。  
这会儿他更是觉得：怎么回事啊？先是把人打成这样，然后又急得要死命令治好；但现在再看教父大人的眼神，又好像流露出的不是关切，似乎更像是对这个躺在床上的人有些许不满...唉，算了，不想了，赶紧处理完走人吧。

阿尔弗雷德的心里无疑还是有怒气的，他倒底还不如父亲那般老谋深算，看透了人心的险恶。他阅历还少，还愿意倾尽真心去相信一个人，却迎来了最差的结局。  
可又没有真的生气到想要把人杀掉的地步，对他而言，悄无声息地结束一个人的生命只是挥手间的小事，就像地下室里那些变冷的尸身一样，这会儿已经被人处理干净了吧。  
说到底，还是阿尔弗雷德舍不得吧。  
想起那次情急之下称王耀为自己的男宠，面对他脸上一闪而逝的惊讶，阿尔弗雷德心底压抑着起伏的欣恋，那细微的涌动感就像是蝴蝶吻在心脏的涟漪。随后王耀很配合地伏在他的怀里，那也是他第一次发现这个人是那么能让他激起保护欲。  
可接下来就换作是阿尔弗雷德惊讶了，面对送上来的酒水，阿尔弗雷德通常是不会喝的，王耀却大胆地拿起往自己嘴里送，含在嘴里扭着腰主动凑上前去以唇喂酒，真真是做足了娈宠的戏份。  
如果说初次见面只是一刹那的触动心弦，那么那次经历让他对王耀的心思彻底发生了改变。生性多疑的他也曾想过，这会不会就是王耀接近他的目的，但最终还是沉溺了进去，义无反顾。  
“耀...你让我拿你怎么办才好呢？”  
还未等他得出这个问题的答案，身体已经先一步做出了行动，面对神思倦怠半梦半醒的王耀，他下手了——以最直接的方式。  
“不要..疼...”王耀胡乱扒拉着床单，这种陌生的入侵感让他无法承受。下腹在燃烧，在灼热的棍棒击打下发出哭泣般的水声被迫妥协，被强行打开的双腿虚拢在那人的腰背上，让红肿开合的连接处接受侵犯者肆无忌惮的洗礼。  
“疼吗？”阿尔弗雷德放缓了声调，伴随着抽出的动作将手掌轻轻覆盖在腹部的纱布之上，转着圈揉弄着，似是生怕再添上新伤。  
但是不要忘记这个男人的身份，以及他被人惧怕的原因：“疼就对了。”加大了力道的按压让遭受过重击的肚子再度凹陷：“因为这是我给你的惩罚，耀。”阿尔弗雷德高高在上地看着王耀睁大的眼睛，眼角的泪痕清晰可辨，却仍然无法激起男人的同情心吗？  
“我要让你成为我的东西，我会把你锁在这里，一次又一次侵犯你，直到你的小肚子里全部都是我的精液...”疯狂占据了阿尔弗雷德的思维，他这么宣告着再度狠戾地撞进王耀的身体，让他痛到弓起脊背又再度摔回床上。  
“直到你不会再离开我的身边。”  
啊...那时候..这个男人也这么跟他说过：“不要离开我的身边。”朦朦胧胧中，王耀想起那次阿尔弗雷德温柔地搂着他的腰，对初次踏入黑暗的王耀轻声地耳语着。  
那时他还摸不透阿尔弗雷德的意思，到底是担心王耀一个人留在外面会受委屈，还是在为自己孤身入营铺后路。无论是哪种，两人间的距离一瞬间被拉得极近，近到都以为自己能明白对方的心意。  
随后阿尔弗雷德便朗声说道：“这可是我的小宝贝儿，得跟着我一起进去。”臂弯把王耀拢得严严实实，唯有那一丝惊讶落在他的眼里，却没瞧见视线死角里红了半分的耳廓。  
好在那次的结局有惊无险，除了在场的其他男人们用饶有兴趣的眼神停驻在王耀身上的时间久了些，还有不得不配合着做出各种羞耻的举动让他有些不自在。  
那就怪不得会出现“有个漂亮的东方男人爬上了教父的床”这种谣言出现了，毕竟那时连与阿尔弗雷德攀谈的对方首领都玩笑般来了一句：“哪儿找来的男宠啊？介不介意让给我玩玩？”  
“介意。”阿尔弗雷德的回答斩钉截铁，顺势揽过黑发当着众人的面亲吻了王耀的嘴唇。  
王耀没有拒绝，事后也只是低着头谦卑地说理解当时的境况，何况他自己不也为了做足全套而主动喂酒了吗？只是当时他为什么会这么做呢？不知道，或许这辈子都没有机会知道答案了吧。  
趴在他身上进攻的男人在一个冲刺之后僵住了身体，肉穴在止不住的颤抖中被温暖的液体浇灌，不甚清晰的金黄色块在视野里不断放大，最后搁在了王耀的肩头。  
阿尔弗雷德像是终于发泄完毕般俯下身抱紧了浑身是汗液的身体，他刚才说的都是一时气话，也没敢真的对王耀下重手，一番云雨洗净了他蓝天般的眼眸，所有气愤的情绪都化作了不安。  
“耀...”带着轻喘的叹气声之后，金色脑袋的主人又成了那个非要让王耀以昵称称呼他的大男孩，只是现在，王耀还愿意那样叫他吗？  
“耀，抱歉，我...”  
“阿尔。”  
阿尔弗雷德有点怀疑自己是否幻听了，但那声并无怒意的呼唤是真的在喊他的名字，他有点不知所措地望向身下的人：“耀？你...”  
然而他看到的是一张决意已定的脸庞和令人难以置信的平静口吻，王耀用汗水与泪水交织在一起的笑意表达出来的是悲惨与绝望：“你去死吧。”

“砰！”  
枪声就在两人的耳边响起，炸得耳朵一阵眩晕，疼痛吞噬了阿尔弗雷德的感官的同时，房门也瞬间被撞开，两位保镖两步并作一步冲了进来：“先生！”  
“出去！”阿尔弗雷德咬着牙抑制住吃痛的喘息：“谁让你们进来的！滚！”  
“呃...是..”保镖看着交叠在一起的人影进也不是退也不是，可他们确确实实听到枪声了啊？教父先生跟男宠平时玩那么大的吗？   
劈手抢过枪支退出弹夹扔到一边，整套动作阿尔弗雷德一只手就能完成，撇了一眼自己扔在一旁的外套和裤腰带，想来是王耀趁他不注意偷偷摸来的。  
阴茎还未退出肠道，两人保持着不雅观的姿势结合在一起，也令王耀无地自容。无论他先前是否对阿尔弗雷德抱有异样的心思，他现在都必须面对自己被杀父仇人给上了这一事实。  
今天之前王耀从来都没有想要杀人，他只是默默地潜伏在父母失踪前接触过的禁地，利用教父的人脉寻找他们可能去的地方。至于阿尔弗雷德，对王耀而言只是一个与他弟弟年龄相仿的孩子，除了有些时候不经意间透露出的成熟感让他颇感意外。  
但是现在，得知死讯的王耀已经被逼上梁山，对着阿尔弗雷德就是一枪，子弹擦着肋骨侧薄薄的皮肤飞嵌进了墙缝里。  
“你杀了我吧。”一击未得手，他深知自己已经没有机会了，与其被凌辱至死，他选择尽早解脱。  
“为什么？”  
“对你来说多杀一个有区别吗？”  
“我是说...”阿尔弗雷德突然笑了，若不是开枪的人是王耀，他都不知道自己面对一个欲要加害于他的人会那么和颜悦色，而不是下令把人拖出去喂狗：“为什么你没有瞄准我的心脏？”  
那个距离下，阿尔弗雷德没有一点反应的时间，王耀完全可以抵住他的左胸扣下扳机要了他的命，而不是现在只是擦破了点皮，连肋骨都没伤着。  
“......”王耀完全可以把责任推给瘫软的身体影响了判断力，或者尚且迷蒙的视线让准度下降，可他却什么都没有说。  
阿尔弗雷德没有去管发烫的伤口和染红了白衬衫的鲜血，见王耀不理他，拿捏起半软的分身轻轻撸动起来。可怜的小家伙和他的主人一样，毫无抵抗之力地任人鱼肉，被逼出点点水光。  
“别碰我..”事到如今想起来拒绝是不是有点晚了？王耀试图撑起上半身向后退去，可这么做只会扯动自己的伤口，更何况最重要的部分已经被掌握在别人的手里了。  
这样无意义的反抗只会让阿尔弗雷德得寸进尺：“别动，你又要把我搞硬了，还是你负责。”说罢还挺起腰让度过了不应期的小阿尔往里挤了挤。  
王耀被抓住的时候就做好了赴死的准备，因为他见过阿尔弗雷德捧着可乐露出符合年岁的灿烂笑脸，也见过他毒辣狠戾的手段令人生不如死，料想到后者总有一天会落到他这个卧底者的身上。  
但是这不包括被当作妓女一样发泄性欲，这比用鞭子抽打再浇上辣椒水，最后炎症并发而亡被扔到深坑里去被食腐动物啃咬地蚀骨灼心还要让他难以接受！  
“耀...耀？”阿尔弗雷德没有停下手里的动作，凡是男人被抚慰性器官总归会有反应的，他耐心地拨弄着冠状沟与马眼，说起来，他还从来没有这样认真的抚慰一个男人，从来都是别人伺候他的。  
王耀咬着牙不让呻吟漏出唇线，他为自己起反应而感到羞耻，又或是为了无法身心合一的性爱感到茫然？算起来并不久远的那次心动就像是虚无缥缈的薄雾，没有一点真实感，也无法攥于手心，只得眼睁睁地看着它溜走了。

见王耀是打定主意不理他了，一副“随你怎样赶紧让我死了算了”的认命表情，阿尔弗雷德想了想，决定把那件事情告诉他。  
“关于你父母的事情，我很抱歉。”阿尔弗雷德有意凑近，暖流扑在他紧蹙的眉间，这种举动落在王耀眼里无疑是挑衅：“但这是我父亲的意思...”  
“闭嘴！”抱歉？事到如今一句抱歉就可以了事了吗？还是你想说这不是你的错？是你父亲下令的？所以我报复的对象应该是你全家？  
就像是一簇火苗被淋上了足量的汽油，猛地窜起来升起一人多高，将火上浇油的人吞没了。王耀不知道哪来的力气，掐住了近在咫尺的喉咙，腰部猛地发力竟然把那个阿尔弗雷德给掼倒在了床上。  
现在是换作王耀骑在阿尔弗雷德的身上了，对于过于轻易的得手，怒火烧心的王耀并没有多想：“你是觉得推给别人我就会原谅你吗！”  
阿尔弗雷德保持着微笑，这种境况下居然还笑得出来？他的脖子还被人紧紧地钳住，却还有心情去抚摸半跪在他腰前的裸胯。王耀的起身导致一直堵在穴道里的性器官滑了出来，连同他射进去的精液在重力的作用下拉长成了白色的细丝，如黏液般垂挂下来。  
这个姿势确实有点糟糕，但王耀没空去注意这种事情，他在手掌上施加了一个成年人的体重，死死地摁住至此还在笑的男人。他知道杀了这个人之后自己也无法活着离开，那就带上这个混蛋一起上路！  
阿尔弗雷德张了张嘴好像想说什么，但却被扼住了发声器官。他也不急，拍拍王耀的屁股掐了掐腰肢，趁他不注意从根到头撸了一把他的阴茎。  
“呃！”一时间的泄力让阿尔弗雷德再度掌握了主动权，王耀没能稳住下盘重重地坐了下去，倒是险些误伤了那根粗硬的性器，在他的屁股上胡乱地蹭着。  
“咳...耀..力气真大..”阿尔弗雷德捉住了他的手腕，都这种时候了还露出调皮的表情：“你听我把话说完嘛..”  
他顶了顶胯，让无处安放的小兄弟贴合在王耀温暖的皮肤上，这个不看气氛的家伙真的知道自己现在正面对着什么吗？  
“是我父亲把他们藏起来的，咳咳...并且不希望你陷入这个漩涡而没有告诉你，这也是你双亲的意思...”  
“......”  
等一下，信息量有点大，王耀的眉头没有松开过，也没顾及到自己光着屁股坐在这个男人的身上是一件多么危险的事情。  
阿尔弗雷德总算把气顺了：“王家一直以来都扮演着黑、白、官三道中间人的角色，虽然不直接参与其中但还是会有接触...”他慢条斯理地试图继续触碰令他着迷的身体，却被反应过来的王耀挥手拍掉了。  
这些事王耀多少知道一点，四兄妹里也只有他涉足了解几分，但也没有更多讯息了，于是只好只身潜入对普通人而言陌生可怕的里世界寻找真相。  
“有人盯上了你的父母，而我父亲跟他们是老朋友，所以...”阿尔弗雷德耸耸肩，一脸“我是受害者”的表情：“我现在只能告诉你的是：你放心，他们还活着，但暂时不能跟你见面。”  
“......”气血上头的心跳声仿佛慢慢平静下来，脑海里也不再是嗡嗡一片，王耀深呼吸着双手下垂，撑在阿尔弗雷德宽大的胸膛上，他只问出了一个问题：“我为什么要相信你？”  
游移的眼神里明显渴望着确信的答案，就像阿尔弗雷德也曾这么望着王耀：是那么希望有一个开诚相见之人与他分享生命中的种种不得已。他执起了王耀的手移动到心脏上：“因为我把心都交给你了。”  
王耀闪电般将手收了回来，倒是阿尔弗雷德一脸“不是你要摸我胸吗？”的无辜表情，还有空开个玩笑：“你要再往这里开一枪试试我的真心吗？”  
一旦有些松懈，王耀只觉得全身都剧痛无比，疼到双腿一软就要倒下来，但他依旧用力抓着阿尔弗雷德的臂膀，炯炯双瞳掩在散落的黑发间目视着那双蓝色的眼睛：“我要见他们。”  
也对，王耀又不是“你妈说了不能见就是不能见”的小孩子年纪，他只相信自己的眼睛，想来阿尔弗雷德也是料到了他会这么说的。撑在他上方的双手明显在轻颤，连带着整个人像刚出生的小猫瑟瑟发抖，只是硬撑着才没有跌进阿尔弗雷德的怀里。  
“耀...”阿尔弗雷德伸手抚摸他的脸庞，这次王耀没有躲闪，也没有余力再反抗：“你今天累了，该休息了。”  
“不，我...”话还未出口，人已经被阿尔弗雷德掀翻在床，虽然动作看着大了些，但其实是很小心地将他放平躺好。  
不等提出异议，一句很不符合当前氛围的话从阿尔弗雷德的嘴里蹦了出来：“不肯睡的话，我就把你操晕过去。”  
“......”王耀简直不知道该说什么来反驳这个心性活跃的年轻人，从前跟在他身后看他谈笑之间就将事宜谈妥，偶尔冒出一两句前言不搭后语的俏皮话让对方尴尬地不知道该怎么接，现在自己也尝到这般滋味了。  
阿尔弗雷德轻手轻脚地握住王耀的根茎，肉鼓鼓的手感在温热地跳动，半硬着还未达到高潮。可见先前那场性爱还是挑起了他的快感的，只是王耀不愿承认罢了：被填满的感觉就像是弥补了心理上的空缺，甚至有那么一瞬间让他把这段时间以来的家庭变故都能忘却，愿依靠在阿尔弗雷德的拥抱里与不同的人生一起颠簸。  
阿尔弗雷德有节奏的撸动着：“别怕，耀..射出来吧...”指尖勾勒出男人性器的模样，被他小心翼翼的呵护着：“发泄完了好好睡一觉，你乖一点的话，我有礼物给你。”  
在很配合的情况下未经过多时，流窜全身的电流向下腹聚集：“唔...唔！”王耀射精时闭上了眼，便再也没有力气睁开了。他真的很累，没有多余的心力去思考这个人的手掌为何如此炙热，就如那双望向自己的蓝眸；也没有看到阿尔弗雷德看着喷溅到自己戒指上的白浊露出了不经意的笑容。

王耀醒来时已经是第二日的中午了，连身上的绷带都被换了一回——当然是在他睡着的时候，而且家庭医生边换还边被阿尔弗雷德威胁道：“如果你敢把他吵醒，那你就去永眠吧。”  
不过现在这个大忙人教父先生已经不在这里了，王耀低叹了一声扶着额头上的纱布坐起身：“咝...好痛..”  
奇怪，痛的不止是身上的伤口，好像下面..那个不可言说的地方也硌到了什么坚硬的东西：“嗯？”  
隐约想起昨晚那人的所作所为，王耀咬住下唇摇摇头试图把这一幕从脑海里驱逐，却只是又让脸烧红了起来。伸手往下体摸索，竟是两瓣臀肉之间夹着一件物什：“唔？”再说得清楚些吧，就是他的菊口被一样东西堵住了。  
“这个小混蛋！”想也知道是谁干的，王耀几乎是抖着手把它取出来，是一块白绢包裹着什么。边在心里大骂着边解开一看，是那枚套在阿尔弗雷德右手拇指上的戒指。  
“......”黑钻坚硬且冰凉，亏他还想起用布包好才塞进那个柔软的地方，稀有的钻石静静地散发着深藏不露的光芒，也印出了王耀逐渐变冷的笑意。  
呵，这是想表达什么？提醒王耀他的身体已经是阿尔弗雷德的东西了么？警告他不要轻举妄动吗？哼，也不怕他拿着这枚权力的象征去搅乱琼斯家的所有“生意”。  
那个孩子虽然看着年轻，但到底和普通人并无一致。他就不该对掌握了里世界的男人产生除了利用之外的情感，到头来只获得了一身伤和求而不得的心累。  
白色绢布掉落在床单上，许久都没有引起王耀的注意，在不经意的一瞥后，发现上面似乎还写了字。  
捡起来仔细一看，是一行详细地址。王耀知道这个地方，是琼斯家名下的一家工厂，对外的话就只是一间加工电子芯片的普通企业，并不引人注意，为什么现在要写给他看呢？  
王耀瞅瞅戒指，又瞅瞅地名，难道：“...爸妈？”  
充足的睡眠让脑子清醒了许多，现在仔细想想，其实阿尔弗雷德早就知道他的身份了吧，也察觉到乔恩斯那伙人的异动，只是王耀跟乔恩斯走得太近，让阿尔弗雷德拿不准王耀到底想做什么，于是也就不敢多透露真相。而且王耀也确实跟乔恩斯私相授受，想来让阿尔弗雷德生气的其实是这一点才对。  
但这依然不是恶趣味地把东西塞到那种地方的理由！这个浑小子！  
相比意淫拎起阿尔弗雷德的耳朵给他两巴掌，王耀有些急不可待地爬下床，赶紧穿上衣服去找父母才是正事。  
“王耀先生？”端着餐盘进来的女佣一看就是见过大风大浪的，对光着身子在主人的衣柜里乱翻的黑发男子说道：“先生？医生说了，您还不能下床。”  
王耀赶忙随手扯过一件衣服挡住下体：“我还有事，你能给我找套衣服来吗？”  
“可是..”能在这种地方当女佣的都是狠角色，侍奉琼斯家多年什么没见过？不过新任教父还那么年轻就已经这么会玩了，比他父亲有过而无不及之处。  
想来王耀不过是一时兴起带回来玩玩的情人，过不了多久就会被抛到脑后，这种人她见多了，并不放在眼里。她不卑不亢地说道：“琼斯先生也是这个意思，还请您勿要违抗。”  
“......”王耀攥紧拳头又松开了，掩在衣料后做了些小动作才伸出手来，露出了那枚让女佣大惊失色的戒指。  
“那么，这个的命令你听不听呢？”

End

 

 

彩蛋：  
【王耀一家】  
耀：爸，妈！你们没事就太好了！  
父：你怎么到这里来了？不是说好了不让你知道吗？  
耀：可是我一直找不到你们会担心啊...  
母：小耀，你怎么受伤了？谁干的？  
耀：说来话长...  
父：你放心，我们很安全。而且我跟上任教父是朋友，你被谁欺负了一定要说，教父会帮你做主的。  
耀：...呵呵呵..没事的，都已经解决了..（我还跟现任教父上床了呢）  
母：过来让妈好好看看..嗯？以前没见你带过戒指啊？  
父：......这..这是...？！  
【琼斯一家】  
父：个逼崽子！才当教父多久啊？就把戒指给弄丢了！看我不打死你！  
米：QAQ别打了...谁说弄丢了，我只是..只是暂时借出去了嘛...  
父：......这也是能借出去的？？？别跑！给老子过来！  
米：没有乱借，在你儿媳妇那儿呢！  
母：唉，孩子大了，看来是遇到缘分中的人了...对了，听说你房间里传出了枪声，怎么回事？让妈妈很担心啊...  
米：ummm..没事，是我自己开的枪。  
母：是有人入侵吗？  
米：不是...是那个...我..我...打蚊子，对，打蚊子。  
母：......那蚊子还挺大的。

——————————  
Free Talk：  
活生生把1k原文+大纲扩充到11k，以及大约因为是淮南给的梗的原因，所以大半部分看上去都在虐（凌空甩锅）但幸好我是个甜文写手，硬生生拗回来了  
事情是这样的——  
淮南：这是个大佬米和卧底耀的故事，我：哦哦，一定要是jc卧底吗？淮南：......你开心就好。  
淮南：其实我一开始想写道具的，我：道具啊，太普通的我就不写了，让我想想。（然后就做着做着拔枪来了一发，惊不惊喜！意不意外！（这哪门子的道具？（以及最后玩了一下戒指（喔唷以后还怎么直视这枚戒指哦...

好吧其实是因为最近三次的原因所以很想让他们掐一架，真·掐，也真的很想一枪崩了阿米（以下省略


	2. 续章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ——金钱组，黑道paro，攻受为米耀  
> ——教父米x下属耀，时间线延续前章两年之后  
> ——主剧情，车的部分一点点情趣qj play  
> ——@淮南子 生日快乐

正文：

“谢邀，刚下飞机，人在纽约。”  
王耀翻翻白眼曝出了一串网络用语，不过他不是在装B，说的都是真话。独自一人拖着箱子走在航站楼里，蓝牙耳机夹在耳后对电话那边说道：“这次又要骗我去什么宴席？”  
随着对面传来的话语，王耀收起了不耐烦的表情，看上去是有正事：“是那群卖菜的？我知道了。”  
“卖菜”？旁人就算听到了也不会起疑，他们绝对不会想到这个一身休闲装，看上去清爽秀气的年轻人说的是里世界的暗语，这里的“菜”指的是军火。  
“嗯，我马上回来。”王耀说罢挂了电话，又低头编辑了一条短信发送出去，神情严肃地打点着一切。  
在人头密集的地方看着手机走路可不是个好习惯，好孩子千万不要学哦？这不，王耀就差点撞上前方跑来的小朋友，幸好他伸手灵活，拉开箱子避免了擦碰。  
看着小小的身影往远处跑去扑进了母亲的怀抱里，他不自觉地弯起嘴角，有些感慨于逝去的时光。  
说起来他自己都想不通，怎么好好一个根正苗红的阳光青年就入了黑道了。上学的时候用功读书，年年都是三好学生；毕业后努力工作自食其力，父母失踪那会儿还要把几个弟妹照顾稳妥，顶着压力永不言弃——直到后来落入了阿尔弗雷德的手中。  
那个小混蛋软硬兼施把他迷得七荤八素，王耀对这孩子的各种花招几乎一点招架之力都没有，第一次滚床单之后就糊里糊涂地算是定下关系了。在那之后...  
“你是我绝境中的一抹光，你愿意陪我一起坠入黑暗吗？”  
“我是里世界的王，而你将是我的后。”  
“我是枪，你是枪套；我是刀，你是刀鞘...”  
这些都是阿尔弗雷德不知道从哪里抄来的情书，看得王耀哭笑不得。然而更让他差点一口气上不来的是半个月前那次：阿尔弗雷德让他陪自己一同去参加某个晚宴，这是很稀松平常的要求，他一直都随教父左右出行。  
直到当晚，他才发现所谓的“晚宴”宾客有：前任教父一家、王氏夫妇和王家弟妹，除此以外别无他人...这他妈根本就是家宴啊！  
看着自己父亲与老教父熟识地聊着天，王耀忍不住思考了一下自家的“根”好像也不是那么“正”。  
随后紧接着发生的一切让王耀恨不得钻进桌子缝里去——阿尔弗雷德大大方方地公布了两人的关系，让热闹的餐桌旁瞬间静了许久。  
过了一会儿，琼斯夫人才悠悠地开了口：“年轻人真是赶潮流...”  
王父露出了一丝疑问，家族文化不同，他还是比较重视后嗣的问题，不过想想自己家还有三个孩子，也就没说什么了。王母倒是欢喜地看了阿尔弗雷德好几眼，连连称赞琼斯家教养出这么优秀的儿子。  
老琼斯则慢慢地抿了口红酒，不开口还好，一开口把本来就红透了耳根的王耀吓得刀叉都掉了：“听说西欧分部那边在研究男子怀孕的实验。”  
“......”王耀还能说什么？他低着头一个劲地在桌子底下掐阿尔弗雷德的大腿，让他赶紧把话题转移开。  
可弟弟妹妹们好奇地凑过来问这问那，王耀满脸通红三缄其口，拼命给阿尔弗雷德打暗号，真是苦了小英雄最后离席的时候一瘸一拐。

到了停车场，王耀左顾右盼了片刻没瞧见来接自己的车，要让阿尔弗雷德知道了又得生气，按他的话来说：“里世界第一夫人回来了，怎么连接送的车辆都不安排？”  
为了避免那孩子又大题小作，王耀掏出手机打算给司机打个电话。然而还未拨出号码，他敏锐的察觉到了身后异样的气息，立即转身看去——  
“唔！”没想到那人的动作更快，力气也大，一把捂住了王耀的嘴不让他出声，同时往停车场的角落里拖去。  
王耀并不慌张，沉下心来预备反击。他的身手是从小跟父亲学的，以前还自嘲在平日的学习生活中用不上，顶多偶尔路见不平抓个小偷什么的，谁承想入了黑道之后用武之地可就多了去了。  
可令他没想到的是，那人的下一个动作不是把他勒晕或殴打，而是一个巴掌包住了他的半个臀部，颇有欲念地重重揉了一把。  
“？”这让王耀马上就意识到来者是谁了：这个满脑子鬼主意的小家伙。  
看了一眼捂住自己嘴巴的右手，这货还特意把黑宝石戒指摘了下来，以免一秒露馅，但这有什么用呢？交往了两年下来，王耀光从气息上就辨识出是谁了。  
知道了是爱玩爱闹的恋人，王耀放松下来任由被带走，只是拨弄了一下那只不安分的手掌，这里到底是公共场合，不适合做这种精虫上脑的举动。  
一声轻哼从身后传来，好似是强压着呼之欲出的笑意说道：“老实一点，不然对你不客气。”  
好好好，什么都你说了算。王耀乖顺地被带到了墙边，向上一瞟，看到原本应该无死角笼罩停车场的监控摄像头像是知道不该看接下来的画面似的，一个两个都扭过头去不再对着这块区域。  
又滥用权力...整个国家乃至全世界到处都有琼斯家族的势力，指使人暂时黑一下国际机场的监控很难吗？王耀在内心吐槽了一下：权力是用来干这种事情的？  
——我要跟我男朋友在停车场打个炮，你们不该看的别看。  
——......是，教父先生。  
想到这里，王耀有点不忍直视。不过这个时候，他已经在没有反抗的情况下很轻易地就被推倒在了一辆车的车前盖上，这辆车他认识，是阿尔弗雷德的座驾之一，光是前端的金标就高达三万美元的黑色豪车。  
不过现在小金人被收了下去，这可有点奇怪，阿尔弗雷德正是偏好出风头的年纪，他很喜欢这辆车，喜欢到曾经带着王耀在里面车震——同时享用最喜欢的人和最喜欢的物品，他又怎么会特意把标志性的车标藏起来。  
或许眼下王耀还不太清楚这意味着什么，不过他马上就会知道了。  
“啪！”巴掌又落在了他的臀部，下手有点重但没有到王耀必须要反抗的程度：“嗯！”捂住他嘴巴的手松了些，随后传来的话让持重如他都差点绷不住笑意了。  
“你就是那个教父的挚爱？呵呵，让我好好尝尝滋味如何。”  
王耀忍笑忍得很辛苦，但又被撩得心里痒痒的，比他年龄小一些的恋人总是用这些出其不意的话语和手段击中他的心房。什么“教父的挚爱”...自己说出这种话也不羞...他脸色微红地在心里嘀咕着。

“趴好。”  
又是一句命令式的语气，王耀只好把双手都搭在了宽大的车前盖上，冰凉的金属触碰到皮肤上激起一小片鸡皮疙瘩。他以为阿尔弗雷德是想掏出个手铐或者绳子什么的把他捆上，然后再带回车子里继续做，但这次调皮的教父先生想玩点别的。  
“呃...阿尔..？”当自己的裤子被解下的时候，他终于发现情况不对了：“等..等等..”  
“别动，你已经迫不及待想吃枪子了？”阿尔弗雷德的口气很强硬，看来是想把强奸戏码进行到底，隔着布料按了按裤缝中央：“还是说...这里迫不及待地想含我的‘枪杆子’？”  
王耀想去拨开他的手，但是被迅速反制了：“别在这里...”  
“你没有提出反对意见的资格。”阿尔弗雷德冷冷地说道，好不容易有点入戏，他心里有点小高兴：“我就要在这里，上了你。”再不阻止的话，他可能下一句就是：“你喊啊，你喊破喉咙也不会有人来救你的。”  
很可惜王耀想错了，阿尔弗雷德有更高级的台词：“怎么？在想教父会来救你吗？”他上手就用撕的，粗暴地把王耀的裤子连同内裤一起褪到了膝盖以下：“等他来了，只会看到已经被做到腿软你的，还有被精液塞满的小洞。”  
自己绿自己可还行，阿尔弗雷德边说边想象着：“那个画面一定很美，对吧？”当然了，因为他见过不止一次。  
面对喜欢的人，人类的荷尔蒙向来都是把持不住的，几句简单的挑逗再加上爱人已然衣衫不整的趴在自己面前，阿尔弗雷德暗笑着拍了拍微颤的屁股，怎么可能忍住想要触碰的欲望。  
王耀扭动着被抓紧的手腕，这下真的有点强奸的气氛了。以前是在阿尔弗雷德的请求下在车子里做过，而且是在不同的车里，相比之下他最喜欢的也是这一辆，因为非常宽敞..啊呸！做爱当然要在床上了！什么时候被这坏小子带歪了！  
但是要他在车前盖上来一发，王耀还是不能接受。尽管监控的问题已经解决了，但这里是机场的停车场啊！不是琼斯自家的地下车库，总会有人员来往的，除非阿尔弗雷德已经丧心病狂到把这一层都给封锁了。  
......好像也不是没有可能？  
“阿尔..”王耀皱着眉唤了一声，有点委屈和不安，但还是被打断了。  
“我不是什么‘阿尔’，在我操你的时候你要叫我...”阿尔弗雷德想了想，一边大力地揉着因暴露在空气中而温度渐渐下降的臀肉，一边临时编道：“叫我‘老公’，听到没有？”  
“......”越来越过分了...王耀晃着腰想要站直身子，只换来了更加强力的控制：“呃！”  
捂在肉体上的手掌是温热的，不知道阿尔弗雷德在开了暖气的车子里等了多久，就为给王耀一个惊喜。这“惊”是有了..公共场合play算是“喜”吗？  
王耀抿着唇，他心知这孩子虽然爱玩，但十分在乎他的感受，不会强行违拗。自己若是真的生起气来，阿尔弗雷德怕是又要小心翼翼地道歉很久。  
罢了，随他吧。两人半月未见，小年轻憋不住也是可以理解的。  
前不久王家的危机彻底解除，琼斯一家宴请了王氏夫妇与子女，随后王耀便陪着家人回了一趟国，在一起度过了阖家欢乐的半个月。但王耀到底已经是里世界的一份子了，这半月权当是给他的假期，他还是得回到这里。

察觉到王耀不太动弹了，阿尔弗雷德更加起劲。从兜里掏出一管润滑剂，说是强奸，他可舍不得真的把恋人弄痛：“腿打开，让我好好看看。”掰开一大块柔软的肉瓣，注视着那个许久未用的小口，他咂咂嘴：“哦～这就是你取悦教父的地方吗，也让我使用一下这个名器吧。”  
什么“取悦”..什么“名器”...自己不在的时候这货都学了些什么东西啊！王耀缩了一下手臂，示意他抓得有点疼，对方很快就放开了。  
简单的润滑伴随着次次精准地触碰敏感点显得有些急躁，阿尔弗雷德像是在确认是否还记得这副胴体的食用方式，迫不及待地就着油津津的手指摸索那个能让男性感到愉悦的地方。  
他强迫自己不要喊出那个在心里念叨了无数次的昵称，生怕一句温情款款的“耀”出口，把营造那么久的气氛给破坏了。不过这不是他活该嘛，非要整这一出。  
阿尔弗雷德咽了一口口水，说点别的转移注意力：“里面真暖和，那么快就开始主动收缩了，已经被教父调教的那么骚了吗？”  
这算是在自夸吗？王耀既然已经决定了让他为所欲为，就完全放松下来，看着自己呼出来的二氧化碳在黑色的车前盖上形成一滩小小的水雾，又在下一次呼吸之前消散。  
“啊..啊唔...”半个月说长也不长，对于热恋期的情侣而言也不算短就是了，被手指探入的感觉让王耀下意识地迎合着。或许当熟悉的味道从背后“袭击”他的时候，浑身上下的细胞就在隐隐期待着被插入的一刻。  
阿尔弗雷德的呼吸低沉而急促，他原本还一手意思意思掐着王耀的腰，现在干脆一边撸动着自己的阴茎，一边有些不耐烦的继续扩张。  
这要是真强奸，一点都没有被限制的受害人早就逃跑了，也就是王耀没有给他一个回旋踢再接一个过肩摔，老老实实地留在这里撅起屁股任他猥亵。  
可没想到换来一句有些无奈的：“耀..你好歹挣扎一下吧...”  
哼，憋不住了吧，王耀翻了个白眼：“...你确定？”  
眼看着小孔渐渐被三指操开，阿尔弗雷德又借题发挥了：“你这么主动，很让我担心在外面会不会被其他人这样对待的时候也这样扭着屁股送上去。”  
这次王耀反抗了，撑起上半身回过头，趁阿尔弗雷德还没反应过来抬脚重重地踩了一下他的皮鞋：“除了你之外，谁敢碰我都只有一个下场...需要我演示一下吗？”  
显然，这句话让阿尔弗雷德很是满意，他不退反进，龟头在扩开的穴口反复蹭弄了几下，意图十分明显。  
“那我们继续吧～”欢快的语调指的不是做爱，而是继续不堪入耳的台词。  
“我要强奸你了，保证会让你爽翻的。”阿尔弗雷德笑嘻嘻地压了上来，在他的耳后吹了一口气，颇有小流氓的风格：“到时候可别求着我不要出去，教父夫人。”

——————————

王耀用指纹打开了自家的房门，声控灯适当亮起，迎接主人的归来。  
这是一处单身公寓，是王耀在纽约的住所。当然，以他跟恋人的关系，完全可以搬去住进琼斯家，事实上这也是阿尔弗雷德所希望的。不过王耀死死地把持着最后一点矜持，他希望至少在婚前保有各自的私人空间。  
结婚啊...他叹了口气，松开领带脱去外衣，在遇到阿尔弗雷德之前，他一直都觉得这是一件非常遥远的事情。不过一旦生命中出现了Mr.right，这件事就自然而然地被提上日程了。  
他毫不怀疑以阿尔弗雷德的性子，说不准哪天又骗他陪同去参加一个什么婚礼，结果到现场一看，发现主角是自己。  
窗外的车灯渐渐驶远，那是阿尔弗雷德派司机送他回来的车子。虽说他尊重王耀的隐私权，不过实际上这片城区算是琼斯家族的中心区域，出行是他指派专人负责，还没有算上暗处的保镖。只要他愿意，王耀每天的行程都可以在他的掌握之下。  
王耀给自己倒了一杯水，叹口气放松下来，看了眼手表，已经11点了。回到纽约来的这一周毫不意外地忙到脚不沾地：有人在教父的领地私贩军火。很简单的道理，一块蛋糕就那么大，多一个人分就少掉一块，有人敢挑战垄断了军火市场的琼斯家，必然会受到惩罚。  
在家里与父母和弟妹共度了平静的半个月，乍然又要开始处理这些事情免不了让他感到有些疲累。  
其实在王耀回国之前，阿尔弗雷德曾经找他谈过一次话，那天爽朗的大男孩少见的结结巴巴，别扭地问他：此去故乡之后是否还会回到自己身边。  
阿尔弗雷德清楚的知道王耀原不属于黑暗，若是真的不习惯这里的生活，他可以选择放手......吧。  
但王耀还是回来了，喜得阿尔弗雷德亲自跑去机场接他，还迫不及待地当场来了一发。  
虽是叹气，但一想到那孩子的一举一动都写满了对他的在乎，王耀饮下一口水没有察觉到自己的嘴角已然向上翘起。  
但同时，松懈下来的王耀没有察觉到的还有另一件事——  
一个黑影悄然出现在他的身后，猛地捂住了他的鼻唇，用力之大差点让他无法呼吸，随着奇怪气味而来的睡意强烈侵袭着他的神经。在王耀陷入昏迷之前只来得及把手探入口袋摸到了手机，按下阿尔弗雷德专门为他设置的求助按键。

“......就是他？”  
“...琼斯家那个小鬼最重视的人，有了他我们就...”  
“呵呵呵，这次要他好看。”  
“嗯？他醒了。”  
王耀迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，虽然听不太清楚耳边传来的对话，但实实在在的恶意已经通过对方举着的手枪切实地传达到了。  
视线清晰之后，他第一时间小幅度地左右巡视着，看清了这是一个不大的房间，四周三三俩俩站着五六个人，领头的应该是正前方那位年龄稍长一些的老男人。  
令人不安的是他们既没有遮蔽王耀的视线，也没有隐藏起自己的相貌，这种绑架是最危险的，意味着从一开始就没有打算放人质一条生路，所以才如此大胆。  
王耀垂下眼睑动了动恢复知觉的双手，四肢都被捆绑起来，整个人像条被按在砧板上的鱼一样侧躺在冰凉的大理石砖上，抬头就是一个黑洞洞的枪口。  
“不希望脑袋吃枪子的话，就老实一点，不然对你不客气。”  
举枪的是一个较为年轻的男人，看上去地位也挺高，王耀勉强抬头看清了他的长相，是见过的人——在阿尔弗雷德给他的名册上，被划入“需处理”一栏的某位违逆者，顺便一提，如果没记错的话，他父亲的名字旁写的是“已处理”。  
那可真是不可调和的矛盾了，俗话说杀父之仇不共戴天，虽然这是王耀加入之前的事情了，不过寻仇的人是没有理智的。  
王耀的嘴并没有被封上，他故作轻松地说道：“我只是希望能够坐起来，可以吗？”  
“哼，你没有提出要求的资格。”那人很不悦地用坚硬的枪壳顶了顶王耀的脑袋，反倒是那位坐在中间的老者说话了：“让他坐起来吧，我也很想跟王先生聊一聊。”  
很快有人上前粗暴地把他拎了起来，然后又重重地放下，结结实实地摔了个屁股墩，不过好歹是坐住了。悄悄蹭了蹭脚踝，不是很意外地发现藏在靴子里的小刀已经被人拿走了，再加上揣着一把手枪的外衣是在家里就脱掉了的，他现在可以说是手无寸铁。  
就在王耀还在紧张地想着对策的时候，老男人又开口了：“沉着冷静，临危不惧，不错的小家伙，怪不得琼斯家的那小子那么喜欢你。”  
不知道是不是错觉，从刚才开始的这些台词好像最近在哪里听到过类似的话...王耀先抛开这些想法，打量了一下说话的人，这位似乎就没见过了，未知的敌人得靠试探：“我似乎不认识您，您找我有什么事吗？”  
老男人笑了：“可我认识你，王耀，我也一直想见见你。”他慢条斯理地搓着手上的戒指：“想看看你到底是何方神圣，能把小教父收得服服帖帖，甚至...”  
老家伙的笑意逐渐阴冷，一下一下拨弄着戒托的声音令人心烦意乱：“甚至哄得他杀了乔恩斯。”  
“......”听了这话与不善的语气，王耀基本确认这人大约是那位乔恩斯叔叔的亲戚。好嘛，敢情这是个“复仇者联盟”啊，跟他和阿尔弗雷德有仇的联合起来要报复他们。  
不过话说回来，乔恩斯的死也不关王耀的事啊？但是这些人并不清楚，因为那货是被秘密处决的。  
当时乔恩斯确实利用王耀捞取一些好处，可能这人就是幕后指使，一伙人都商量好了让王耀去当替罪羊，结果突然没了消息，小心翼翼地打探之后却得知被杀掉的人变成了乔恩斯，不知详情的幕后黑手可不就把锅都盖在王耀头上了吗：肯定是这个“妖艳贱货”说动了教父那小子。  
这种情况下无论回答什么都会引来对方的怒火，王耀索性知趣地低下头：时机太巧合了，很难相信这群人不跟最近的军火买卖有关系。问题的症结在于琼斯家，想要反抗这样一个庞然大物必然得有足够的武力...这么说，他们就是买家了。  
“你猜教父那小子会不会来救你？嘿嘿。”年轻人手里拿着的是王耀的手机，他直接拨通了其中储存的阿尔弗雷德的私人号码，一边用枪指着一边把话筒靠近王耀嘴边：“让他现在一个人到西迪路12号仓库，其他不许多说。”说完他阴测测地加了一句：“珍惜你们的最后一次通话吧。”  
电话只响了一秒就接通了，可知阿尔弗雷德有多么焦急地一直把手机握在手里。能够想象的出来，自从收到王耀的求救信号，他肯定是坐立不安，年轻的教父先生免不了气急攻心，许久才好不容易冷静一些，就在这时王耀的电话打来了，他迅速接起不由自主地提高了音量——  
“喂？耀？你怎么样？你在哪里？”  
王耀看了一眼年轻人，已经把手枪顶在了他的额头，只好依言说道：“西迪路12号仓库，你一个人来。”他的话语很不自然，在那人的眼神威胁下补上了时间：“期待与你的相见，NOW。”  
老男人皱了一下眉，人老成精的家伙直觉哪里不太对，但是王耀的顺从又和普通人质没有什么差别...是多想了吗...  
无论如何事情至此都发展的很顺利，虽说整备好了军火，但这里到底是琼斯家的核心区域，不可能直接大规模开战。所以用王耀把阿尔弗雷德骗出来，然后再拿儿子去要挟老子，整个琼斯家就基本被收入囊中了，依附的小家族自然也不在话下。  
到了他这个年纪，光是杀掉一个仇人可算不上是报复，计深虑远的老家伙想要的不止是这样，他要把里世界从内部瓦解，再以自己为中心重构体系。

然而打破这个幻想的是随着王耀的一声“NOW”席卷而来的劲浪，冲击向所有站立的人，他们直到被掼到墙边或倒在地上才意识到发生了什么：大爆炸。  
王耀以低姿态埋下头，再加上早有预备没有受到任何伤害，只是借着力翻滚到沙发后面，手腕上的绳子被轻易挣开，是那块阿尔弗雷德送的手表侧边延伸出来一圈薄薄的刀刃，磨蹭了半天早就松开了。  
正要屈腰去解脚上的束缚，一颗子弹擦着他的头发飞了过去：“嗯？”  
不愧是年轻人的恢复速度，再加上撞击不是很严重，他睁眼看到王耀已经挣脱了一半，抬手就是一枪。  
可王耀不惊反笑，那人还未读懂这份笑意的原因又对准了他，可是没来得及第二次扣下扳机，在他另一只手里的手机突然爆开，里面居然内置了一枚微型炸弹。  
事已至此，再蠢也发觉这都是有预谋的。年轻人惨叫异常，捧着被炸得血肉模糊的残肢根本顾不上王耀在干什么，被王耀一击撂倒在地，这次他昏厥了过去，不知道是疼晕的还是被自己的惨状吓晕的。  
王耀捡起他的枪，眼角瞟到那个年长者被保镖搀扶着向外面逃跑，于是丢下这群虾兵蟹将追了上去。他看得出来，老东西才是主谋，扔下利用完毕的“合谋者”就跑了。  
王耀之前并不会用枪，是踏入里世界之后阿尔弗雷德手把手教的，耍小心机的男孩儿还借着这个由头拉近了不少距离：双手从身后环上来，温热的胸膛无限贴近，用温柔的耳语教授射击方法。  
所以现在王耀可是一枪一个准，老家伙暂时不能死，所以他先一枪打穿了保镖的大腿，没有瞄准心脏是因为他知道这群家伙肯定都穿了防弹衣，还不如打大腿，虽然一时半会死不了，但如果不及时止血的话，大动脉破一个洞可不是闹着玩的。  
至于为什么不直接爆头，大概是因为王耀打从心底里的最后一点温柔吧。  
“先生，您要到哪里去？”王耀举着枪小心地逼近，他从来都不是掉以轻心的人：“您不是说要跟我好好聊聊吗？”  
“好...好小子...”老男人心知被摆了一道，不过好在保镖倒下的时候还忠心耿耿地把他护在身下，挡住了王耀的视线。  
后方传来了脚步声，大概是刚才受到冲击的人都清醒了过来，赶来保护主人。老男人冷哼一声，像是看到了翻盘的机会：“动手！杀掉他！”  
复数的脚步声步步逼近，可王耀却淡定地不太对劲，甚至没有回头看一眼，直到他们来到他的身边：“王先生。”  
王耀示意他们上前把人抓住，这都是效忠于琼斯家的下属，从爆破开的口子里包抄而来。以王耀在里世界的地位他们自然是要听从他的命令的，而且看到王耀没事，他们也松了口气，要知道出发前那位琼斯先生可是下了死命令，要是王耀少了根头发都要拿他们试问。  
然而正当一切都看似尘埃落定的时候，老狐狸到底老奸巨猾，眼看逃不掉了也要垂死挣扎一下，他偷偷摸出了保镖的手枪，冷不丁对着不远处与旁人说话的王耀扣下了扳机。  
“砰！”  
“王先生！”  
“耀——”

——————————

“耀...”  
阿尔弗雷德抱着怀里的人不愿意松开，轻轻蹭着被纱布包裹的肩膀。那一枪并没有造成多大影响，阿尔弗雷德及时出现把他从笔直的弹道上拉开了，所以王耀只是擦破了点皮。  
但他还是担心地不得了，这次计划是王耀想出来的，说是要把买家钓出来。他从头至尾都非常反对，因为这个计划里王耀别说武器，连件防弹衣都没有，一个人深入敌后毫无安全保障。  
可是深夜当阿尔弗雷德收到求救信号的时候，他知道王耀还是这么做了。行动已经开始，他也只好按照预先谋划的那样排兵布阵。  
所以现在阿尔弗雷德紧紧地抱着王耀，深怕失去他般一次又一次闻嗅着颈间的香味，短发搔地王耀痒痒的，他把手搭在阿尔弗雷德的手背上摩挲了片刻：“阿尔，我没事，别担心了。”  
别看两人大被同眠亲密地躺在一起说着话是多么温馨的场面，但其实在被子下面他们都是光着的。阿尔弗雷德半硬的阴茎擦碰在王耀湿了一片的臀部上——已经内射过一次了，王耀努力并紧小口还是不能阻挡流出来的精液。  
阿尔弗雷德是沉默着做完了第一次，让王耀很不适应，但也只能打开腿任他进出，反正他也不是第一次放任这孩子了。他知道恋人是在赌气，用发泄情欲的方式来获得安慰。  
所以当肉刃一次次剖开他的身体的时候，王耀选择用呻吟来忍让，用性爱来冲淡刚刚经历的险境。  
“..阿尔？”见阿尔弗雷德还是不说话，王耀试图转过身，想要给他一个亲吻，却猝不及防地先被翻了过来，出现在他眼前的是一脸怒容。  
“以后不允许再这么做了。”  
“诶？”  
阿尔弗雷德的声音很低沉，几乎是强硬地命令，而且不是开玩笑的那种。他从来都没有这样对王耀说过话，双臂撑在黑发两边，表情严肃地望着躺在身下的男人。  
“以后、不许、再这么做。”他一字一顿的重复了一遍，同样的方式若是在于其他人对话，基本上等同于判死刑了。  
可是说完他又觉得自己太凶了，俯下身抱紧了王耀的脑袋：“对不起...”  
王耀当然明白阿尔弗雷德的心意，他是实在太在乎自己了才会怒极，他放松地环住对方的脖子：“嗯，以后不会了。”  
随着话音落下的是恋人漏气般把重量全部压在了他身上，阿尔弗雷德直到现在才算真正地松了口气：“耀..你没事真是太好了...”  
可能王耀还不太清楚，阿尔弗雷德回来后立刻撤换了他的保镖。倒不是因为他们保护不力，而是因为很明显他们是瞒着阿尔弗雷德，听了王耀的命令，才会发生故意放人潜入公寓绑架这回事。不然真的以为有人能在教父的领地神不知鬼不觉的做违逆他的事情？尤其绑架对象还是他的王耀。  
他们是错了，无论如何都是隶属于琼斯家的一员，都应该以教父的命令为先，不过阿尔弗雷德这一举动更多的是有点泄愤的意思，他不好拿王耀撒气，就只好另找替罪羊了。  
一个是直属上司，一个是顶层boss，到底应该听谁的好...唉，当保镖实在太难了。  
“唔..好重...”  
“...抱歉。”

一对情侣全裸着抱在一起，接下来会发生什么事情呢？答案还用思考吗？  
王耀舒展身体再一次迎接热情的硬物进入身体，滑腻的液体被抽插地咕咻直响，阿尔弗雷德伏在爱人的肉体之上孜孜不倦地耕耘着。  
甜蜜的感觉从接触点开始在体内蔓延，连点成线，画线成面，重复的运动并不枯燥，更像是自内而外地描述一幅爱的画卷，从难以启齿的隐秘之地起笔，在四片嘴唇吻在一处的地方落笔。  
阿尔弗雷德细细地舔吻着绵软的嫩红，探入主动张开的唇瓣吸吮美味的汁液，一时分不清到底哪张小嘴更湿一些。软舌在水声中交融、扫荡，恋人的滋味让他爱不释手，无论亲吻何处都充满了幸福感。  
“唔..”小声呜咽被堵在喉咙里无处释放，习惯了被进入的身体对今天第二次造访的阴茎很是迎合，丝毫不排斥这根异物进入那处本不该用来做着这种的地方，反倒是热情的夹住了它，邀请它探索这片区域。  
其实何尝是“探索”呢，阿尔弗雷德反反复复不知道品味过多少遍了，除了两人的第一次有点不太愉快，之后的每一次亲密接触他可是把王耀捧在手心里爱护的。  
但阿尔弗雷德还是喜欢无度的索求和触碰，仿佛能给他带来一点安全感。他那些令王耀哭笑不得的情书其实一点都没有说错：你是我绝境中的一抹光。  
对于身陷黑暗的他而言，以耀为名的这个人正是他的光，能够让他觉得自己还在人间。表面上是教父先生在庇护王耀，实则是王耀的存在使阿尔弗雷德留存了最后的熹光。  
“阿尔？”王耀夹了一下菊穴，在房事中没有什么比这更能拉回对方注意力的方式了：“在想什么？”  
阿尔弗雷德抽出一段再次堵进去，噗呲一声也不知道把上回射进去的东西挤出来了多少：“在想我们的第一次。”  
“......”啊...那个黑历史...王耀扭过头有点好不意思的样子。  
试问还有谁在做爱途中经历过又是开枪又是掐脖子的，王耀至今回想起来觉得自己真是大胆，跟里世界的最大boss又打又吵，居然没有被他叫人拖出去枪毙，可见阿尔弗雷德那个时候就已经很喜欢他了吧...  
不过阿尔弗雷德提起这件事并不是这个意思：“那时你身上也都是纱布。”撞击肉壁的动作停了下来：“那个时候我就在想，绝对不会让你再受伤了。”结果，他没能做到这一点。  
王耀愣了一下，突然抬起光滑的大腿蹭过男孩的腰，含着肉茎的小洞向上撞去吃得满满的：“没事，就当是我给你那一枪的惩罚好了，我们扯平。”  
阿尔弗雷德有点啼笑皆非：“这又不是我干的..”  
“怎么，你还想真的给我来一枪？”  
“不不不，怎么可能...”  
“那不就得了～所以这不是你的错。”  
王耀笑着揉乱了蔫头耷脑的金发，用轻松语调把话题敷衍了过去，执起对方的手轻轻含入一节手指，这是非常具有性暗示的举动。  
阿尔弗雷德入迷地看着细微的小动作，被吻红的唇间含着一小节白色，诱人的景致引得他忍不住搅动起来：“你真是...”太让Hero没辙了。

交融在一起的两具躯体几番沉浮，换了个姿势继续律动着。两人都射过一次了，有的是余力缱绻缠绵。  
王耀骑在阿尔弗雷德的身上，肩膀伤得不重，完全可以在搀扶下主动吞吐。内壁仿佛被烫过一般熨平了皱褶，又在一次完整的抽出之后恢复原样，龟头上牵连的体液急切地期盼着再度进入。  
阿尔弗雷德总算是露出笑容了，没有男人会不喜欢骑乘体位的，这种对于攻方而言近乎于享受的姿势，即是享受性交，也是观赏恋人诚实的反应。  
他伸手捋了一下黑色的长发，突然没头没脑地说道：“不过..这下可糟糕了呢。”  
王耀抚慰着自己的分身，一边模糊地应道：“嗯？”  
“看来很多人都知道你是我最重要的人了。”阿尔弗雷德貌似头痛，实则有点小自豪的感觉：“这下你以后的安全就更重要了，教父夫人被绑架的话，我可是会很头痛的。”  
“......”快感上头的感觉让王耀一时之间不知道如何回答，自己掌控力度是很惬意的，往瘙痒的地方顶撞，爽得他几乎要靠后面就能射出来了：“你在..啊..胡说什么..啊...”  
阿尔弗雷德也随着起伏的动作，在他落下的时候稍稍往上一顶，双份的摩擦力逼出了更多呻吟：“呵呵..干脆吩咐其他人以后都要称呼你‘夫人’吧。”  
他捧着汗津津的脸庞，望着那琥珀色的眼睛已经蒙上了一层水雾：“相当于昭告天下，可以让那些打歪主意的人好好思量一下，是否付得起对你出手的代价。”  
王耀下意识地握住那只手掌，比他的手要大一些，有种霸道的温柔感：“哈啊..我说过...”  
阿尔弗雷德侧耳倾听，可爱的恋人在低语些什么呢？  
“我说过..呼..除了你之外...谁敢碰我都只有一个下场...”情欲浸染的脸庞笑起来的样子直戳阿尔弗雷德的心头，太魅惑也太过耀眼了：“需要..我演示一下吗？”  
想起爆炸现场那个失去了一只手的小子，阿尔弗雷德对这句话深信不疑的同时也感觉自己快要幸福到升天了，他猛地坐起身抱紧了王耀：“我爱死你了，耀。”  
“呃..啊啊！”小家伙腰力怎么这么好，王耀再度被掀翻在床，大力的磨蹭着已经到耐受极限的肉花。  
“啊——啊唔...”又要被射满了..王耀搂紧了爱人的脖子，只有这种时候他才会坦诚地说出那几个字：“我也爱你...阿尔。”

再次醒来已经是第二天早晨，不，由于纵欲过度，两人都一觉睡到了下午。  
王耀睁开眼发现自己还被阿尔弗雷德抱在怀里，他蹭了蹭宽大的胸膛又眯了一会儿，这才揉揉眼睛打算起床。  
“嗯？”然而被一块坚硬的东西打到了眼皮，这下才让他彻底醒了。  
定睛一看才发现自己的无名指上多了一枚戒指，呃...这可不是通常大小上的戒指，它对于王耀的手来说显得有点太大了，而且...跟象征着教父权力的那枚款式完全一致。  
只不过阿尔弗雷德的是黑钻，他手上的是普通的钻石...好吧，那么大一颗也不普通了，并且从色彩上来说，正好与黑色相对：散发出灼灼白光，不用怀疑，它将会在阳光下折射出七彩的光晕，如同王耀的名字一般夺目。  
“喜欢吗？”阿尔弗雷德似乎早就醒了，他搂着王耀受伤的肩头亲密地嗅着黑发。  
王耀当然知道戴在无名指上是什么意思，而且特意按照琼斯家传承的戒指仿制，阿尔弗雷德肯定花了很大的心思。  
他只是觉得这一刻来的太快了，两年恋情说长不长说短不短，熟知阿尔弗雷德性情的他对此有一定的心理预期，而且几乎可以肯定会以一种出乎意料的方式求婚，就算突然从蛋糕里拿着戒指跳出来也不奇怪。  
不过这个场景有点眼熟...王耀摩挲着大颗钻石，他自己都没意识到抚摸的习惯跟阿尔弗雷德一模一样：“你怎么老是在我睡着之后给我枚戒指。”很显然，他想起了初夜后的那个早晨，这小混蛋把一枚戒指塞在了他的...他的..那个地方，害得后来很长一段时间里他都对教父的那枚黑戒不忍直视。  
“呐哈哈哈～因为看到你的睡颜就不忍心吵醒你嘛。”阿尔弗雷德攥住了王耀的手，两枚金属碰撞在一起，相同的款式天生一对。  
王耀的脸有点热，他想要缩回手却被牢牢地握住，只得转移话题：“我还以为你会用更加新颖一点的方法求婚。”  
“这不是求婚啊。”  
“......”  
“这个跟我的是一对，所以想当作是情侣戒指送给你。”  
“......”  
“婚戒的话，这个太小了，我会给你准备更大的。”  
“......”  
嗯..该从哪里开始吐槽呢...王耀在心里比划了一下，这还算小...你是打算送我一颗鸵鸟蛋吗？  
阿尔弗雷德笑眯眯地看着不说话的恋人，他抓住了话里的细节：“你已经在期待我向你求婚了吗？”  
“......”言多必失啊..王耀拱在他的胸前，肌肤相亲贴在一处，他发现阿尔弗雷德的体温也在逐渐上升，暖暖地散发出好闻的荷尔蒙。  
懒洋洋的午后，两个大男人紧紧相拥谁都没有说话。阿尔弗雷德早就意识到，他抑制不住地想要把这个人绑在自己身边，虽然知道这种想法不好，但是只要他离开一小会儿都会感觉不安，总是习惯性给王耀送这个送那个，情书、玫瑰、礼物...好像这样就可以把他留住久一点。  
王耀回国的那几天这种不安的感觉上升到了顶点，生怕唯一的光源离开了他的世界，把他一个人独自留在了黑暗里...这种后怕感他不想再经历一次了。  
“你愿不愿意...”  
王耀听到头顶传来轻轻的半句话，好似是阿尔弗雷德被这股氛围感染了，克制不住想要说出那句经典台词，可说到一半意识到这种话应该在更正式的场合，而不是搞得像事后冲动一样。  
“我愿意。”胸口被呼出的热意熏暖，两片薄薄的红唇一路向上，轻点在阿尔弗雷德的嘴角：“我愿意..陪你一起沉沦。”

End

 

 

——————————  
Free Talk：  
突如其来的续集，长篇是不可能有长篇的  
给南妹的生贺，请叫我宝爷


End file.
